


A Chance Encounter

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Pre CI5, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie gets out of a speeding ticked in a very unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big fan of my own slash stories but I was asked to add them.

Bodie swore as he saw the police lights in his rear vision mirror.

“Fuck!” He mumbled as he pulled over. He had two points left on his license and could not afford this. He pulled the car over and sat there waiting for the worst. He watched the copper walk over to his window.

“OK Fangio, let’s see your license. “ Reluctantly he handed it over.

“W.A.P. Bodie” the cop said amused. “What the hell does WAP stand for?” He asked reading Bodie’s licence.

“William Andrew Phillip” he said reluctantly taking the licence back. He was in big trouble unless he could get out of it. But how! He thought.

“OK then, William,” the cop’s badge, PC Doyle it said, mumbled as Bodie climbed out of the car. He stood there watching the cop watch him and Doyle suddenly grinned.

“In a bit of a hurry were you?” He asked standing very close to Bodie. He was a sexy thing in that copper’s uniform. Bodie nodded. He was incapable of speech at the moment.

“This charge is going to cause you some embarrassment isn’t it?” Doyle said nodding to the car and Bodie’s license. He could only nod. It was 2:00 in the morning and no other cars had been past in the 10 minutes they’d stood there.

“And what would you do to get out of it?” Doyle said grinning sexily. Bodie felt his cock twitch in response to his words. It had been a while!

“What ever!” he said nonchalantly. The cop’s eyebrow’s disappeared into his curly hair.

“Anything?” He asked incredibly and Bodie nodded.

“Too your knees then!” He demanded and undid his belt. Bodie grinned and dropped to his knees in the dust and gravel. Doyle dropped his pants his half-aroused cock sprang free. Bodie licked his lips in appreciation and Doyle tangled his hands in his hair and pulled him closer.

Bodie opened his mouth and took Doyle in. He was huge and tasted wonderful. Bodie sucked hard and Doyle moaned. His hips jerked in appreciation. Bodie slid his lips down Doyle’s cock. Doyle’s groans echoed in the night air. This guy was far, far too good. He wound his fingers tighter in Bodie’s hair and thrust his cock into his willing and talented mouth. With a moan Doyle pulled free from Bodie’s mouth. His cock standing to full attention, glistening wet from Bodie’s mouth. Bodie looked up at him and clambered to his feet.

“Fuck me!” Bodie demanded, reading Doyle’s mind, dropped his jeans and sprawled over the bonnet of the car. Doyle’s mouth watered as he viewed the tight arse spread before him. He spat on his hand and anointed himself and then smeared the rest over that gorgeous arse. He stood behind the man sprawled over the bonnet of the car and ran his tongue along his lips and felt his cock twitch in appreciation.

Doyle stepped closer and slid home. Bodie groaned at the pressure and relaxed his arse muscles. Doyle slid into him to the balls and stopped. He felt so damn good. Gently and slowly Doyle started to thrust. Bodie could feel Doyle’s balls slapping against his arse. He groaned and pushed back against Doyle. Doyle’s thrusts grew harder and shorter and Bodie knew he was about to come. Doyle reached around and grabbed hold of Bodie’s erection and pulled him off as he plundered his tight, hot arse. He slammed home filling Bodie’s arse. Bodie groaned and flooded Doyle’s hand. It was great. They lay there panting from their exertions.

Doyle carefully slid out of Bodie and kissed his back. It had been a long time since Doyle had enjoyed such nefarious pleasure but the intense, mind spinning pleasure all came flooding back. He straightened up and re-organised his clothing. Bodie stood up; his jeans still around his ankles. He was sore but it was good sore, he’d be remembering this chance encounter for days to come. Doyle pulled him close and kissed him passionately.

“We’ll forget about the ticket this time.” He said leaving Bodie slumped against the hood of the Capri. He sauntered back to his car and roared away. Eventually Bodie dragged his jeans back up and drove off.

6 months later

Bodie traipsed along the corridor to Cowley’s office mightily pissed off. He’d managed to get through the last 6 months without a partner, why did he need one now. He slammed into Cowley’s office and stopped dead.

“Ah Bodie!” Cowley said, “Meet your new partner – Ray Doyle!” Bodie’s eyes widened in shock. Doyle stood there grinning at him with delighted mischief dancing in those far too knowing green eyes.

“Hello Bodie!” Ray said shaking his hand “Pleased too meet you.” Bodie gapped at him astounded.

“Let the games begin” Doyle thought wickedly enjoying Bodie’s discomfort.


End file.
